Reconciling
by sarahfishy
Summary: They haven't seen seen each other in years. She doesn't remember him, but he's not that lucky. This is his only chance, and he's going to take it. (More details inside.) Badam, inklings of eclare and misfits. Will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a new Badam story I thought of. I really liked them throughout the whole show, and I feel like they had a lot of potential. This is set a few years after high-school, they're both in college. Bianca is of course a year ahead of Adam. In this story, they were always rivals and never reconciled. She always hated him, all throughout school. I have an idea of where I'm going with it, but suggestions are always welcome, thanks for reading!

* * *

He recognizes her, it actually only takes a few seconds for the flashbacks to start pouring in. Memories he'd long buried away, buried deep down in his subconscious - ones that'd only make a reappearance if he had a bad experience again. For a moment, he wonders if she can tell who he is, to. They make eye contact, and he notices how she squints her eyes, almost as if she's trying to bring back some recollection of who he might be by doing so. Her eyes only flicker I've this face for another moment before she cranes her neck slightly and glances behind her, it seems like she's trying to figure out who he's staring at, but he could be wrong.

Suddenly, she's coming towards him, a focused look embedded into her features. He flinches - it was involuntarily, remembering the last time she gazed at him with this much vigor, he knows it wasn't friendly in the slightest then, and can only imagine what she's planning now. Ducking behind his open book in attempts to hide from her, it proves to be of no use as she's still heading his way without so much as a halt. Clenching his eyes shut, and repositioning the book in front of his face once more, he hopes this is all some weird twisted dream - or nightmare, rather. She's getting closer, he can feel her presence, it's almost radiating. When the clicking of her heels is silence, he knows she has to be directly in front of his table, but he still refuses to lift his eyes to meet hers.

"How do you read upside down? Must take some real skill." He hears her say, causing his eyes to open hesitantly, only to see that his book is in fact upside down.

Quickly fixing it right side up, he straightens in his seat, forcing his eyes to meet hers. To his surprise, she wasn't holding a look of disgust, actually there wasn't even a mere hint of a grimace, either. He'd never seen her look at him with such a softened expression. Quite frankly, he didn't know it was possible. Then again, he hadn't seen her in years and people change, right?

"Oh, uh, I didn't notice and uh," he begins to fumble with his words, unsure of how to actually speak to her. This is the longest conversation they'd ever held without some form of an insult being thrown his way - of course, that's not counting the one he had with her at her locker that day after dance class.

She holds up her hand in protest to his stuttering, and he doesn't know how, but he manages to cease for the time being. "You don't really to explain yourself. I couldn't care less about you and that damn book. I just wanted to know why you were staring, you gotta problem?"

He notices her tone, it's not harsh, despite the brashness of her words. It seems welcoming to some extent, but he knew her, he knew she could never let people believe she was even somewhat friendly. It'd take away from her whole essence, but again - he _knew_ better.

When she gains no response from him, she arches a firm brow, causing him to snap out of his gaze and back into reality. "I didn't mean to stare... I don't have a problem and," he found himself being cut off by her once more; she let out a mute laugh, shaking her head as she did so.

"I'm just messing with you, kid. You seemed lonely, so I figured I'd come bug you a bit. What's your name?" She takes a chair from the table directly next to his, pulling it up and sitting down just before she crosses her legs, then shoots him another look. It seems friendly, but she's proving to be harder to decipher than before.

He has to take a moment to let her words replay in his head. She didn't recognize him, she asked for his name, she didn't even remember who he was. That couldn't be right, could it? They had too much history. Granted, most of it was encounters of disdain, but that still should hold _something_.

"Oh, well uh, I'm Adam. I was just trying to cram in some extra studying time in before the test I've got Monday," he says nonchalantly, testing the waters to see if his name might possibly ring any bells in her head.

She simply nods her head in understanding, holding out her hand to meet his. He hesitantly takes it, shaking it lightly with his own. The grip lingers for a second, and she's first to pull away.

"I'm Bianca," she states after a moment, but he already _knows_ that.

This is all too weird for him. She'd never been this nice, but he understands why. He guesses that it is _plausible_ that she doesn't recognize him. He'd been on T for a few years, had his surgeries and both made a significant change in his appearance. He'd grown taller, cut his hair and had it styled differently than before. His jawline was more defined; hell, everything was more defined, but he liked to think something about him still radiated _Adam Torres_. His wardrobe hadn't made a drastic change. He still sported flannels, hoodies, jeans; the whole deal. But she still didn't remember him. Maybe that was a good thing, or that's what he kept telling himself. Maybe, _just maybe_, they had an actual chance at being friends. Sure, it was a foolish thought and it'd piss her off to no end if she ever found out, but it was a chance, one he was willing to take.

"Nice to meet you Bianca," he tried to give his best smile, hoping she'd mirror it. She did, and he _knew_ she would.

"Nice to meet you to," her grin subsides and eventually, so does his. They sit in silence for a moment, as he watches her tear off a corner of his his notes and pull a pen out of her purse. She jots a number down, and scribbles her name beside it before leaning over and placing it in his palm. She closes his fingers over the paper, and again, he _swears_ he feels her touch linger, but that could be his mind playing tricks on him.

"I'll see you another time, _Adam_," she puts emphasis on his name, but he's not sure why.

It takes him a moment to process everything, but eventually he's able to push himself out of his erratic thought process. By then, she's already long gone and he's left alone with his notebook and a small piece of paper.

* * *

That's just a start, but I left it off on a good note, that won't last long, though :). I hope you like where I'm going with this, please review and all that jazz, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter was mostly Adam in his own head space, so there isn't much action going on. I hope you enjoy, review and all that, it gives me the motivation to update faster!

* * *

His eyes narrow at the piece of paper and he can't help but shift nervously in his seat as he looked over it for the millionth time. He mostly kept fixating on the small note directly under the number - written in an almost curly font, her name dotted with a heart.

_'Bianca DeSousa. Call me or whatever.'_

He found himself smiling without much notice at all, and he had to admit, that was a very Bianca thing to say. She'd never been able to let on much, whether she actually wanted to or not. Despite the fact that she spent her whole high school years mercilessly torturing him, he knew she has a softer side, or that's what he convinced himself to believe. Drew would always call him crazy for thinking such a thing - that she of all people could hold actual emotions, but for some reason that he didn't know himself, she always had this underlying persona that she rarely ever let out.

If he tried hard enough he could almost picture it - that slight flicker of sadness that'd show in her eyes when he began looking disappointed after he had thrown an insult his way. After a while he built up a certain tolerance to it, but there would always be that slight pang in his chest and he couldn't help it. There would always be a part of him, even if it was literally the most miniscule part of him, which would pine over her. She was the first girl he could actually recollect liking, even if she'd treated him like scum at the bottom of her shoes there would always be some instance of feelings there, whether he approved of them or not.

Burying his thoughts deep back within his subconscious, he stared idly at his phone, running his finger around the side of it contemplating whether to send a text or simply call her. The lit screen illuminated the darkness that was his dorm room and the realization that he'd been thinking about this for far too long was quickly sinking in. Granted, he was never a 'Ladies Man,' but he'd always thought he had the ability to make the first move without hesitation.

_The first move?_ Was he crazy? He was actually thinking about making a move on Bianca DeSousa, the thought alone was purely insane. This girl had made it her mission to go out of her way just to insult him, now he has it in his head that he should pursue her? Again, pure insanity. If he actually thought about it for another moment, this could all be a trick. Maybe she was plotting against him, setting him up for another humiliating moment; it was just a matter of time before she had him exposed to the whole school - not that he was hiding his background, _exactly_. But, he hadn't really tried to make some big public announcement about it, considering how unnecessary it seemed.

Tossing his phone to his nearby bed, he let out an elongated sigh. This whole matter was getting more tedious as the seconds passed. If, and only if, she was actually planning some big joke on him, he _might_ have the opportunity to give her comeuppance. The word itself caused a mute laugh to slip past him. Though, it was still true. She'd been his tormentor for years, this was his chance to have a sudden turn of tables. Deep down, he was still hoping she truly hadn't recognized him and this was simply an act of friendship. But, with each passing minute, that being the actual reason seemed slimmer and slimmer.

Chewing indecisively on the inside of his cheek, he then began leaning over and reaching for the phone once more. Ultimately, he decided it'd be a better idea to shoot a short text instead of taking the more direct approach that came with making a call. After tapping away at the screen for a few moments, then impulsively erasing what he wrote and restarting at least three times; he'd finally gained the courage to press the little send button in the corner.

_'Hey, it's Adam.'_ Sure, it might seem too simple, but it was better than the two paragraph ramble he had typed out the first time. He chucked the phone back to his bed, then scooting his chair over to his work desk. In an attempt to distract himself, and ultimately keep him from waiting by the phone for hours on end, he pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper and began sketching away.

After a short while, he began to notice that he was far from focused; his foot aimlessly tapping to the ground every few seconds and his pencil strained between his teeth instead of in his hand. Not being able to wait another moment, he quickly made his way over to the bed, frantically flipping a few pillows over until he was able to grab ahold of his phone.

_'Yeah, I gathered that.'_ He read across from the dimly lit screen, a small smirk breaking into his features. Her I don't care attitude was something he was getting used to already.

Contemplating what he was going to say for a moment, he decided on the lamest thing that came to mind. _'Uh, right, duh. What's up?' _He silently cursed himself for that one, he'd never been much of a texter so this was semi new to him.

Her response came back quick the time, a wider grin pulling at his lips as the phone vibrated in his hands. _'I'm about to head over to my friend's party down the street from the library. You should come, study boy. I bet you're reading or some shit like that right now.'_

He let out a short laugh before responding without any hesitation this time. _'Hey! You never know, I could totally be out living it up. Y'know partying or whatever.'_

_'So, you're not coming then?'_ She'd caught him, there was no way he was denying her invite.

_'No… I didn't say that…'_

_'Ha, that's what I thought. Get your ass down here, kid. We'll see if you can have some real fun.'_

_'Seriously, you're wounding me. But fine, I'll be there. It's not for you, though. It's just… the party I was at died down a bit…' _That was a total lie, but he knew she wouldn't be able to resist playing along_._

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sucks, I'll text you the address and you better be here soon before this one "dies down" to.' _Smirking down at his lap, he then turned and got out of his seat. Walking towards his closet so he could pick out a new outfit for later on tonight.

It should be fun.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so, I liked this chapter a bit. It was just a short peek inside his head which was nice. Next chapter we'll be heading to the party so that should be... interesting. But before I let you go I have a few announcements!

**IMPORTANT:** I'm updating my other fic, Past occurrences and other things, soon and I'm also thinking of starting three other ones since I don't have a set ship for that story yet. One will be Kadam and I already have an idea for that, then one for Beckdam which I have a general idea of what I'm doing for as well, and I really want to write a Fadam fic but I'm a bit stuck on ideas. If you have any please comment and tell me. Either that or head to my pm box which is always open! Also, tell me which one you'd like to see first, okay? Okay! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and all that.


End file.
